24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kartik Chandrashekhar
: 1:35pm Stabbed by Bala Ravindran |status = Deceased |actor = Ajinkya Deo |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = }} Kartik Chandrashekhar was a mercenary who worked with Yakub Syed as part of the plot to assassinate Aditya Singhania on . At some point before Day 1 began, Abhay Gupta was killed and Kartik entered his house. At around 12:30am of Day 1, Kartik called Trisha Rathod, pretending to be Abhay, and told her that his daughter Jhanvi Gupta had snuck out of the house. Trisha told him that her daughter Kiran was with Jhanvi, and they were at a party at Sun Villa. Kartik then drove to Trisha's house and picked her up, and the two drove to Sun Villa. look for the girls]] They reached the party shortly after 1am, and they started asking around if anyone had seen their daughters. They didn't get an answer, so Trisha unplugged the music and addressed the crowd. A girl told them that they saw the two girls leave with the son of the caretaker, so Kartik and Trisha left the party to look for them. Trisha got the address of the caretaker from ATU, and Kartik headed towards it. On the way, Trisha received a call from Kiran, telling her that she was fine, and Kartik reassured Trisha that the girls would be alright. Trisha then got a call from her husband Jai, who spoke to Kartik and asked him to turn around and wait for the girls at Sun Villa. He did so, and when he got there Trisha received another call fro Kiran, saying she had been kidnapped and was at a PL Shipping warehouse. Kartik said he knew where that was, so started driving towards it. However, on the way they hit a security checkpoint and a policeman asked for their license and registration. Kartik offered him a bribe to let them through, but the cop asked them to leave the vehicle. He accused Kartik of drink driving, due to some alcohol spilled on his clothing from the party, and also insinuated he and Trisha were having an affair. Kartik grew angry, but in the end offered more money to bribe the policeman into letting them go. They then made it to PL Shipping, and a homeless man told them that a girl was hit by a car and taken to hospital. Kartik made his way there, telling Trisha to think positively. ]] They arrived at GD Hospital just after 5am, and asked the nurse who had been taken. The nurse recognised Kartik's picture of Jhanvi, and in the operating room he saw her in intensive care. He began to cry, and Trisha comforted him. They waited outside the operating room, and he told Trisha than when she woke they would be able to ask her about Kiran's whereabouts. Just before 6am, Jhanvi went into critical condition. She was stabilised, and Jai arrived at the hospital a short while later. Kartik introduced himself as Abhay, and Jai began questioning him, but Trisha stopped it. When Jhanvi was out of surgery, they were led to her room, and Jai asked the doctor if he could question Jhanvi. Kartik said he would go in first, and when he entered her room she didn't recognise him, and he choked her to death. He then left the room, and told Trisha that Jhanvi had given Kiran's location as an address in Gorai. Trisha was worried that Jai had disappeared, but Kartik offered to drive her there. On the way, Trisha noticed scratches on Kartik's arm, and received a call from Nikita Rai which told her that Kartik was not who he seemed. Yakub Syed left a message on Kartik's phone, warning him that Trisha knew he was an impostor. However before he heard it, Trisha began to feign sickness and asked to be let out of the car. He did so, then listened to the message, so went out to find her. She hit him with a rock and tied him to a tree. Trisha then attempted to flag down a car, but Kartik warned her that letting him go was the only way to save her daughter. At around 6:45am, Yakub's men arrived at the scene and untied Kartik, and he slapped Trisha across the face before bundling her into the car and taking her to Yakub's compound. drives Kartik towards the compound]] Later that morning, Kartik had a meeting with Tarun Khosla. He received a text from Khosla telling him to meet at Eastern Mills parking, which he went to at 10:45am. However, on arriving there he found Tarun dead, and Jai Singh Rathod held him at gunpoint. Jai then attacked him,an the two fought before Jai hit his head against a windshield. Jai then tied him up and made him give directions to Yakub's compound. and his family]] They reached the compound at around 11:20am, and Jai untied him, making him drive through the main gate while Jai hid in the back seat. Once inside, Jai questioned him about the layout of the guards. Kartik avoided his questions, attacking him and attempting to break free; however, Jai subdued him and tied him up in the car. Nepali found him a short while later, and Yakub then arrived and woke him up. Kartik explained that Jai was on site, and they got into a car to pursue him. They caught him and his family escaping in a van, so Kartik fired after them. They cornered him, but Jai blew up the van they were using, temporarily stopping Kartik and the other men. Yakub and Kartik pursued Jai through the forest, and Yakub reminded Kartik that if they did not find Jai, they would be killed by his employer. They heard shots ringing out, and when Nepali did not respond on his radio Kartik drove them to the fort. They found Nepali's body, but managed to track Jai down to the lake. Yakub pinned Jai down while Kartik covered him from behind. However, before they could take Jai out, and ATU helicopter arrived on the scene, and Kartik fled the area. ]] Kartik then met up with Bala Ravindran at around 1:35pm. Kartik stressed that he had nothing to do with Yakub's failure, and asked Bala for another chance. Bala responded by stabbing him in the stomach, explaining that Kartik was of no more use. He then threw Kartik's body into the sea. Background information and notes * Kartik is based on Kevin Carroll from the original series. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Deceased characters (India)